Bobby Funk
| affiliation = Mogaro Kingdom | occupation = Assassins | jva = }} The Funk Brothers, and are assassins from the Mogaro Kingdom. They are also gladiators competing to win the Mera Mera no Mi at the Corrida Colosseum. Appearance The Funk Brothers are a pair of muscular men. They both share broad builds, dark hair, shoulder tattoos, and striped trousers; but others are visibly dissimilar. Kelly Funk is the smaller of the pair, just reaching Bobby's chest. He is bare-chested with dark star tattoos across his left shoulder. He has somewhat shaggy dark hair with a wavy forelock that sticks up. He wears dark gloves. Bobby Funk is much larger and somewhat more muscular than Kelly. He has dark hair in two tails slung over his left shoulder. His long dark beard is also kept in two tails. He has a swirling lightning tattoo down neck and right shoulder. He wears and a broad-rimmed fedora, a dark tie, and a light-colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Personality The Funk Brothers appear to have a sense of honor and pride as they were seen scolding Dagama for scheming with and bribing the other competitors, although Dagama implied that they to might have bribed their way into the same block as well. They are also shown to care for their country. When seen in combat, Kelly is shown to be a belligerent and ruthless fighter, thrashing his opponents long after they've been knocked out and unaware of his environment while he does so. He is also insecure about his height, constantly checking for anyone calling him a midget and will furiously attack those who do. Bobby maintains a level head in combat, but does not appear to fight and when confronted by a warrior turned his back and pleaded, stating he has never fought in his life. His main interest appears to be restraining his older brother, although he has an absent-minded habit of restraining the person Kelly is fighting instead. Abilities and Powers They were skilled assassins in the past, so it can be assumed they have some skill in fighting and assassination. The pair are allegedly strong enough to be able to take out pirates worth over 100 million. Kelly use boxing for his fighting style and while Bobby appear to use a defensive base abilities as he broke a Haki-infuse axe without getting hurt. Kelly can land extremely strong punches at amazing speed, so fast that the enemy doesn't even have time to fall to the ground before the next punch hits them. However, when confronted by Boo, Kelly was knocked out extremely easily, and Bobby turned his back and pleaded that he had never been in a fight in his life. Mysteriously, Boo's Haki-infused axe shattered on Bobby's back, showing great resilience on Bobby's part in spite of his professed inexperience in fighting. Most mysterious of all, shortly after this what appeared to be Kelly with Bobby's enormous physique and wide-brimmed fedora defeated Boo effortlessly with a barrage of punches. The source and nature of these powers and abilities is currently unknown. Devil Fruit: Kelly also ate the Jake Jake Devil Fruit which alows him to turn into some kind of suit that when worn by anybody humans,animals or monsters makes him able to controll their bodys. History Past The Funk Brothers were assassins in the past. Dressrosa Arc The Funk Brothers came from the Mogaro Kingdom to the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi, in order to help their country. They were placed in Block C. As Block C began, The Funk Brothers were seen preparing to fight. Later, as the battle royale commences, the Funk Brothers, along with Chinjao, Sai, Boo, and Jean Ango, are seen watching as Lucy plows through his fellow competitors while riding on the back of Fighting Bull. Kelly was mercilessly beating a fighter who was already unconscious. Bobby told his brother to stop and accidentally instead of grabbing his brother he grabbed the victim. Kelly tells his brother the guy he beat up called him a little midget, and asks Bobby for his opinion. Bobby assures him he is not but Kelly once again starts beating the unfortunate fighter, and Bobby also grabs the wrong person in an attempt to stop his brother again. Kelly finishes his brutal beat down by threatening to gouge the man's eyes out. Boo comes up on them, curious to see how a boxer with no formal training fairs against him and immediately sends Kelly flying with a quick jab to the chin. Boo then turns his sights on Bobby, who claimed he had never been in a fight, showing his back as Boo swings an axe down on him. Much to his surprise, his axe broke. Even more surprising was that he had used Busoshoku Haki in that last attack, and wonders how strong Bobby's body is. Bobby gets his brother up by saying that Boo called him a midget. Suddenly, what appears to be a larger, enraged Kelly with Bobby's hat and hair turns the tables on Boo, to Sai's consternation, by hitting him with a barrage of punches that knocks him unconscious and continues to pummel him into the ground. Major Battles *Funk Brothers vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators **Funk Brothers vs. Boo Trivia *Their names, their relationship as being brothers, and the fact that they are participating in an arena may have been influenced by the famous wrestling brothers Terry Funk and Dory Funk, Jr. References Site Navigation fr:Bobby Funk fr:Kerry Funk it:Funk Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Multiple Characters Articles